Episode 44: The P*ssmas Special
'''"The P*ssmas Special" '''is the forty fourth episode of TABDPITABM hosted by Josh and then briefly Julian, co-hosted Keaton, briefly co-co-hosted by Josh, with guest appearances by Tim, Gabby, Curt, Mia, Connor Chelsea, Julian, briefly Keaton and Peter Dinklage. "The P*ssmas Special" was released on December 23, 2018. Josh plays some of his many sound effects including sirens, jangling keys and rustling paper and pitches some movie ideas to Tim before being visited by Curtis Marines who warns that they will be visited by three more ghosts for no real reason. Then The Grinch shows up to try and convince Josh and Keaton to stop doing the podcast. There is briefly an episode of Wet Spider-Man about the new Spider-Man suit with Keaton as a guest. Julian wishes Spider-Man would show more skin and Josh wants to jerk off to it. The Grinch successfully convinces Josh and Keaton to quit the podcast but then The Ghost of Christmas Past and reveals that the piss podcast reversed global warming and now scientists have to invent it again but doesn't try super hard to convince them not to listen to The Grinch and keep doing the podcast. The Ghost of Christmas Past then summons The Ghost of Christmas Present who reveals that if the podcast didn't exist Josh would be a successful millionaire. This does not help convince anyone they should keep doing the podcast. The Ghost of Christmas Future shows up and reveals that the boys are buried together in a bunk bed grave but not who is on top. There is a brief episode of The Trench Boys when The Ghost of Christmas Future summons Connor but still does not reveal who is on top. The Ghost of Christmas Future tells the boys that if science, which Chelsea defeated, continues to exist the world will explode into the ocean and the Marianas Trench will be filled with radioactive crabs, but the Trench Boys don't feel too poorly about it so that strategy also doesn't work. However Keaton comes to an unrelated realization about friendship and the podcast. The podcast is not cancelled but ghosts are. The episode ends with a rap battle between Connor and The Grinch. Anchor episode link Notable Quotes "Merry Christmas Baby" - Josh, twice "It's all pretty vague what's going on." - Josh "I just have general big reactions to everything." - Curtis Marines "Yes Keaton it's fucking Christmas." - Curtis Marines "Unless something terrible happened to Waldo, I think we're talking about Freddy Kruger." - Josh "Of course it went downhill, I live at the top of a mountain." - The Grinch "We're all in agreement The Angry Birds Drink Piss in the Angry Birds Movie podcast is canceled sis and that's the tea." - The Grinch "Jesus died on Christmas and so will the podcast." - Josh "A lot of bad stuff has happened, I mean don't you guys have books?" - The Ghost of Christmas Past "Is it really worth it to make 44 episodes just to teach a ghost something?" - Josh "I don't want you to kinkshame me, I think that's one of the big lessons of this podcast." - Keaton "I know what get 'em goin'" - The Ghost of Christmas Future "Oh, we're boring? Have you listened to your podcast?" - The Ghost of Christmas Past "Wrench Goys? I can tell I'm in a room full of goys." - The Ghost of Christmas Future Category:Episodes Category:Wet Spider-Man